The objectives of the at Hospital for Special Surgery Research Institute Rheumatology Training Program are 1) to prepare outstanding physicians and PhD scientists for careers as independent investigators who will make important contributions to advancing understanding of and treatments for rheumatic diseases and 2) attract MD-PhD and Ph.D. predoctoral candidates into rheumatology research. To achieve these goals, HSS has created a unique environment of scientific, clinical and educational excellence that is highly focused on rheumatic diseases; has recruited multidisciplinary investigators of the highest caliber as mentors for our trainees; and has fashioned a structured, interdisciplinary program to take full advantage of the intimately intertwined clinical and research programs at HSS, the strengths of the scientific environment of Weill Cornell Medicine and the neighboring institutions, and outstanding Tri-Institutional MD- PhD program and Immunology and Microbiology Graduate Program. We will provide 1) formal coursework; 2) a focused research project under the supervision of mentoring team; and 3) opportunities for personal development as an investigator and academic leader. In addition, we will implement a mentor training program for our faculty to enhance the laboratory research experience. Our program will affords opportunities for rheumatology fellows and basic science Ph.D. trainees (2 postdoctoral fellows/year) and MD-PhD and Ph.D. students (2 predoctoral students/year) to learn about rheumatic diseases, conduct translational research under the joint mentorship of basic, translational and clinical investigators, and develop successful careers working in and enriching Rheumatology Divisions nationally. Collectively, achieving our goals will result in the training of the future academic leaders of Rheumatology.